Forgive My Fears
by ChiisaiNaoko
Summary: What happened before Eriol left England? When Iaka Kusuoko comes to England from Kyoto, Japan, she meets Eriol. They are fast friends, and over time, Iaka begins to realize her true feelings... but can she tell him before time runs out?


Author's Notes: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! ^^ Welcome to my first posted fanfiction, Forgotten Melodies. I realize that a small amount of the stuff may be slightly out of storyline, but, you see, I haven't finished the whole series yet, so I'm not sure of how much they said happened before he left England. *sweatdrop* Oh, well... anyway, I hope you enjoy my pathetic little story! ^^; I'm trying my hardest to keep the characters as IN CHARACTER AS POSSIBLE, so please tell me if they're too OOC! Arigotou! ^^ Read on! (BTW - Things that are written -like this are thoughts. ^^)  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura, not me. Feh. *pout* IT'S NOT FAIR, I TELL YOU!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!! *is dragged away kicking and screaming* *waves a flag around* I LOVE YOU, CLAMP!! .... Maybe I should make these disclaimers less aggressive...  
  
  
Forgotten Melodies  
Chapter One: Blue-Eyed Angel  
By ChiisaiNaoko  
  
  
A long, black limousine pulled up to a huge mansion. A chauffer opened the back door with a quiet click, and a tall woman stepped out. Long, reddish-brown hair fell neatly to the bottom of her back. Her crimson eyes sparkled gently in the sunlight.  
"Iaka-chan?" Her voice was quiet as she spoke over her shoulder into the car. "Iaka-chan, we're here, dear."  
A girl with soft brown hair also exited the car. Sapphire-colored eyes glinted up at her aunt as she gave a small smile. "Thank you for bringing me with you to England, Kaho-san."  
"Douitashimashite, dear." She was interrupted by the voice of a youth.  
"Mizuki-san!" A boy with dark hair and glasses smoothly strode down the steps to the woman, a geisha in a white and light yellow kimono standing by the door of the huge mansion. "I've long awaited your arrival." He then noticed the girl who was half-hiding behind Kaho. "And who is this?"  
Kaho smiled serenely at her young niece. "This is Kusuoko Iaka, Eriol-kun."  
Eriol's little half-smile seemed to hide a secret. He bowed and took Iaka's hand. "Hajimameshite, Kusuoko-san." He kissed her hand, and Iaka blushed and looked at her aunt, who was smiling. "I am Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
"Hajimameshite, Hiiragizawa-kun." She swallowed and willed her blush to disappear. "My aunt, Kaho-san, has brought me to England with her." She paused. "... I have never left Kyoto before now."  
"Kyoto?" Eriol looked at Kaho, then back at Iaka. "Kyoto, Japan? Quite a long flight, ne?"  
Iaka nodded. "Hai."  
Kaho looked at Eriol, who instantly snapped to attention with his assigned task. He spoke to the geisha. "Tsudaishiko-san, please take our visiters' bags and show them to their rooms."  
"Hai, Hiiragizawa-sama." The geisha picked up Kaho's luggage, and Iaka picked her own up to save the geisha from having the carry more then she could handle.  
Eriol bowed to them. "I look forward to our later meetings, Kusuoko-san." He glanced into her eyes and departed.  
The geisha gestured the door with her head, as both of her arms were full. "Shall I take you two to your rooms?"  
Kaho smiled and nodded as the geisha led them both to their new living spaces, at least for a small while.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the window. Iaka lie, asleep, in her richly decorated bed. Huge, soft pillow held Iaka's head up, while thick, extravagant quilts were wrapped around her sleeping form. Her eyelids fluttered open as she awoke, and, sitting up, she slowly left the realms of her long, dreamless sleep. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood.  
Ten minutes later, she left her room, fully dressed in warm, light blue summer attire. She walked down the immense staircase into the main entryway. --It seems strange, she thought, --to be calling such a beautiful place home for the next few years... I'm glad Kaho-san brought me...  
Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her. "Kusuoko-san!"  
She turned, and saw Eriol walking down the stairs to her, his black hair windswept. "Ohaiyu, Hiiragizawa-kun."  
"Ohaiyu gozaimasu, Kusuoko-san." He bowed, a tiny half smile seeming to hide something. "Did you sleep well?"  
Iaka nodded, her voice seeming to have left her. Where have I seen these eyes before...?   
"... You're distant." Eriol spoke after a long time, trying to search into the azure depths of her eyes. "Is something troubling you?"  
Iaka suddenly jolted to attention as though someone had shocked her. "Nani? Oh. Iie." She shook her head and blushed slightly. "I was just thinking about something."  
"Would you mind if I asked what it was?"  
"I... It's nothing, Hiiragizawa-kun."  
"I don't see how something can be nothing, but it's fine if you don't want to tell me." He smiled at her again, and a long, awkward silence hung in the air, causing Iaka to fidget with her necklace.  
"Such beautiful sunlight today." Eriol glanced out through a window over the beautiful gardens surrounding the back half of the mansion. "Would you mind joining me for a walk?"  
"I'd be happy to." A surprised happiness glinted in her eyes. "I haven't had the chance to see the gardens yet..."  
"Then I certainly must show them to you, ne, Kusuoko-san?"  
Iaka only smiled as she followed him outside. --Friendly company.   
  
~END OF CHAPTER ONE~  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, so... how was that? This is, by the way, the first fanfic I've actually decided to post on Fanfiction.net, so.... It might kind of suck. ^^;; Review, onegai! Domo arigotou! ^^ 


End file.
